


Some Don't Starve Stories

by TimeToGetGeeky



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToGetGeeky/pseuds/TimeToGetGeeky
Summary: Basically, a gathering of head cannons I have for Don't Starve. I may add more characters in the future. I'm not trying to go stupidly detailed with this stuff, so sorry if this seems like it was written from a 5 year old, lol. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Walter/Webber (Don't Starve)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was mid-day, and Walter was sitting next to the campfire at base, with Woby in his lap, seemingly half asleep. He thought he was the only one there, until he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

“Hi Walter!” 

He went blank for a second, before realizing who they were. 

“Oh, hey Webber!” 

He always enjoyed spending time with Webber, so having them suddenly be around was a surprise, but a nice one at that.

The spider kid, leaned forward, to be at the same head level as Walter, giving him a small, toothy smile. Even if he was a half spider, he was still absolutely adorable, and this caused Walter to smile back.

Suddenly, Webber nuzzled Walter’s cheek, doing a little, “Mwa!” at the end, and gently pulled away, standing back up, clasping their hands together. 

“We can’t really give you a kiss, so we tried the best we could. We wanted to show you how much we love and appreciate you!” Webber said excitedly.

Again, Walter was slightly confused on what just happened, taking several seconds to process. After he did though, his face quickly darkened. 

“U-uhm, thanks!” Is all he could stutter out.

“No problem! We’ll see you later!” Webber said, skipping off to do their own thing.

Walter watched them go off, and then put a hand to his cheek. He felt how warm his face was, and was confused. He simply shook his head, smiled, and went back to petting Woby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Wilson argue about a treeguard. About it.

Wilson was rummaging through the chest, organizing things the best he could inside the small compartment, since the others had decided that leaving it a mess was perfectly fine. He was on his knees, deep in his own thoughts, when he suddenly heard quick steps coming towards him, and a voice calling out his name. 

“Wilson!”

He turned to look up, to see Willow coming to a quick stop right next to him, axe sticking out of her stuffed backpack, lighter in her hand, and obviously exhausted. She bent down, taking heavy breaths.

Wilson sighed, shutting the chest, and turning to look up at her.

“What is it now? I’m busy organizing stuff. If there’s spiders chasing you, go ask Webber to tell them to quit it.”

“Uh, actually- it’s not that.”

Wilson cocked his head to the side.

“Then what would cause you to be in such a hurry?”

Willow stood back to normal height, and looked down at the ground with a child-like-guilty look (aka, the, “I know I did something wrong” look), her white eyes going to the grassy ground.

“I uh, figured out that lighting fires also may or may not spawn Treeguards…”

Wilson sat there for a couple seconds, trying to register what she said, before snapping out of it. Quickly jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at her. 

“YOUUUU-”

They began arguing, their voices suddenly becoming a muted and trumpet and flute to those who were listening, which would have been Webber and Walter, who were just walking back from their own trip.

They stood there for several seconds, watching the verbal war, before Walter finally said something.

“Do they usually fight like this?”

“No...Only when Willow does something she isn’t supposed to…”

Suddenly, Wendy popped out behind a tree next to them, Abigail right next to her, surprising the both of them.

“Did I hear Treeguard? Does this mean our demise will be closer than expected?”

Wilson sighed, turning to the three. 

“No, it just means that ‘liar liar pants on fire’ over here is going to go out and fight that thing before it gets over here.”

Willow stomped her foot on the ground, slipping her backpack off and shaking it violently. 

“I’m no liar! I got the charcoal and stuff! And I like my pants on fire thank you very much!”

Wilson crossed his arms and stared at her with a tired look.

“If you don’t go out there I’m dunking you in the swamp water.”

Defeated, Willow slipped her bag back on, and went into the weapons chest, pulling out a spear, and her stuffed bear Bernie, and went back into the woods the way she came. Wilson going back, as well, to organize the chest from before.

The three children were still quietly standing there, Walter turning to Webber.

“You were right, they do act like siblings!”

“Me and Abigail never acted like that.”

He perked up, turning to Wendy, almost forgetting she and Abigail were there. 

“Normal siblings.”

“Ah, never mind then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Wilson acting like siblings has always been something I imagined. I also imagine them being grossed out whenever anyone says anything about them being in a relationship (they aren't). They would nag at each other a lot, but they still really care for each other. I plan on writing next about Wilson having adhd next, probably.
> 
> I also decided to add a bit more detail and text to this one! So yay!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything to ao3, so sorry if I got anything wrong! I would make this longer, but I begin to force myself to add stupid amounts of detail, and it hurts my peanut brain. And yes, I do ship Walter and Webber, but in a way where it's like they have kid crushes on each other. This chapter is basically where Walter begins to grow a crush on the spooder child. I won't be shipping any other characters in this.


End file.
